marvelvscapcomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Akuma
|Nombre Real = Akuma |Genero = Masculino |Poderes y Armas = Shun Goku Satsu, Ansatsuken impregnado de Satsui no Hado |Afiliación = Anti-héroe |Primera Aparición = Super Street Fighter II Turbo (febrero, 1994) ---- X-Men: Children of the Atom (1994) ---- X-Men vs. Street Fighter (1996) |Universo = Capcom}} Akumo, un luchador que tomó el titulo de 'Maestro del Puño'. Lo único que ansía es disputar un auténtico combate a muerte con adversario, Ryu, al que intentará seducir hacia el Satsui no Hado con tal de convertirlo en un rival verdaderamente digno de su talento mortífero. Trasfondo Akuma (llamad Gouki originalmente en Japón) fue entrenado por Goutetsu junto con su hermano Gouken. Goutetsu les enseñó Ansatsuken (lit. 'puño asesino') en el de karate junto con una mezcla de judo y koppo. Como los hermanos progresaron bajo las enseñanzas de Goutetsu, surgió una controversia sobre la naturaleza ture de karate de Ansatsuken y la ruta a dominarlo. Gouken no aceptó la naturaleza violenta de su arte marcial y abandonó Goutetsu y su propio dojo. Akuma continuó utilizando el arte como había sido destinado a utilizarse originalmente, matando. A fin de aprender "Shun Goku Satsu", Akuma no abrazado a la Satsui Hadou (el aumento de la intención de matar). Después de que abrazó Satsui No Hadou, Akuma renunció a cualquier compasión que mantuvo hacia otros seres humanos y perdió toda su humanidad, adicción, realiza límites como un caza podría ser ampliado y dejó orientación de Goutetsu para formar solo en una isla conocida como Gokuento. Su regreso marcó el final de su maestro, Akuma demostró su poder por matar a su maestro en una pelea. Después de la pelea, Akuma había eliminado el collar de perlas de Goutetsu y colocó en su cuello. Al día siguiente desafió a su hermano a una pelea y perdió. Akuma pidió la muerte en la derrota pero Gouken no quiso matar a su propio hermano, Akuma dijo que podría volver y vio las debilidades de su hermano mayor, mostrando compasión por aquellos que son fuertes opositores. Muchos años más tarde Akuma enfrentan otra vez a su hermano y le golpeó con "Shun Gokuoku Satsu" y creía que había matado a su hermano (Gouken había vaciado su alma del ataque y solo cayó en un estado de coma profundo) dejaron el dojo. Ken vio el flash del ataque fue regresar desde el torneo de artes marciales de Estados Unidos, hasta los bosques circundantes y buscando el asesino. Akuma fácilmente derrotado Ken y desapareció. Otro estudiante Ryu de Gouken pronto aprendió de su maestro derrota de Akuma y comenzar la búsqueda para él. Akuma primero luchó Ryu en su isla y descubrió la posibilidad de utilizar el el Satsui no Hadou dentro de él. Akuma destruyó su isla con una chuleta de karate y le dijo que luchar contra él una vez más cuando él había abrazado la intención de matar y ver quién está verdaderamente más potente. Luego de lucha contra el Gen Akuma, el ex capitán de Chun-Li y su padre muerto, que lucharon en la batalla, Akuma había encontrado a ese Gen fue ya morir y fue enfermos, Akuma, que no encontraría ninguna satisfacción en matar a alguien que ya se está muriendo, detener la lucha y desaparecido dejando Gen, Akuma fue en la Gran Muralla China y fue pensar que los combatientes se luchó y dijo que sería el próximo a morir. Durante eventos del videojuego Street Fighter II Turbo, Akuma luchó contra M. Bison para ver si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él en batalla e incluso le mató con su "Shun Goku Satsu", después de eso Akuma regresó a las sombras a continuar entrenando. Durante eventos del videojuego Street Fighter IV, Akuma estaba meditando y la sensación de algo no bien, su sentido de su hermano estaba todavía vivo y fue a ver si realmente era, viendo uno de los robots de Seth destruidas, Akuma realizado que su hermano estaba verdaderamente vivo, mientras caminaba hacia su hermano encontró que Gouken había bloqueado el intento de asesinato en Ryu que estaba inconsciente. Akuma molestó y atacarlo con "Shun Goku Satsu", Gouken fue afectado fue emocionado el ataque utilizando el poder de nothiness y Akuma, entonces desafió a su hermano a una batalla a muerte a decidir que realmente dice Ryu (lo más probable es que Gouken ganó la escena de caza estaba vivo después de la batalla, pero quiso matar a su hermano) después de que Akuma continuó su formación. Durante eventos de la saga Street Fighter III, Akuma luchó contra Gill para ver lo fuerte es verdaderamente y aún lo mató, pero Gill él mismo ha traído a la vida sin Akuma saber. En una de sus secuencias finales, destruyó Ayers Rock con su nuevo "Kong Kokuretsu Zan". En otra de sus secuencias finales destruyó un submarino estadounidense bajo el agua con personas en su interior. Parece que Akuma no detendrá su entrenamiento para alguien que no sabe que pasa por él. Akuma sigue el código del Guerrero, un conjunto de creencias que es dedicar a. Sin embargo, estas creencias no incluyen cualquier preocupación excesiva por el bienestar de su adversario o cualquier otra persona. Busca peleas a muerte con el fin de promover su propia iluminación personal, y aunque él no mata al azar personas fuera de duelos marciales, es absolutamente despiadado y desinteresado sobre los daños colaterales de su propio entrenamiento (de ahí la destrucción del submarino en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike). Marvel vs. Capcom Parece 'trabajar' junto con Doctor Doom y su ejército de villanos. Sin embargo, su verdadero deseo es desafiar Galactus él mismo. Apariencia Akuma tiene el cabello rojo, lleva cuentas de oración alrededor de su cuello, y usa un cinturón negro con un keikogi negro (de vez en cuando se muestra como azul en las ilustraciones). El kanji 天 (ten) - que significa 'cielo', 'paraíso' o "providencia" - se puede ver en su espalda cuando aparece durante ciertas poses de victoria. Capcom había declarado que el símbolo en su espalda significaba 'inmortal' para Akuma, a pesar de que hay muchas traducciones diferentes. Cronológicamente desde el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Akuma ahora también usa sandalias, y sus pantalones a menudo se muestran rasgados mostrando sus tobillos en el videojuego Street Fighter IV (debido a un posible entrenamiento intenso). Él también, a partir del videojuego Street Fighter IV en la cronología, usa una cuerda en lugar de su cinturón en su lugar. A partir de ese mismo videojuego, tiene cabello largo parecido a la melena de un león, y durante su movimiento "Raging Demon", la marca de kanji en su espalda se convierte en 神 人 (shin), que es conocido por su forma Shin Akuma en los videojuegos Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 y Capcom Fighting Jam (2004) en lugar de su marca tradicional del kanji ten. En su forma Cyber-Akuma, un ojo mecánico cubre el lado derecho de su rostro y adquiere un brazo derecho cibernético anormalmente grande. Debajo de su keikogi, el lado derecho de sus pectorales está cubierto por una coraza mecánica. También usa sandalias geta azul claro en lugar de sus sandalias planas en su forma humana regular. Jugabilidad *'Senpuukyaku (torbellino pierna): '''Una rotación de patada, similar a Ryu saltando de y actúa como una versión más débil de la Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. Puede saltar sobre ataques bajo ángulo. *'Zugai Hassatsu (cráneo triturado asesinato):' Un ataque de chuleta lento que golpea la sobrecarga. *'Shakunetsu Hadouken (puño de ola de calor abrasador):' Se activa una pelota quema de ki llamas de sus manos, pero tiene un poco de retraso antes de que él tira. *'Zankuu Hadouken (roza''' aire oleada puño): Se activa una explosión de ki de una sola mano en el aire. Ahora se puede realizar durante Hyakki Shuu. *'Tenma Kuujinkyaku (mal espíritu aire Blade Kick):' Akuma/Gouki realiza una patada de buceo en el vértice de su salto, a menudo es un comando normal que sólo hecho durante un salto adelante, aunque en la serie MVC, Akuma/Gouki tiene como un especial de mover puede hacer cualquier tiempo en el aire. MVC3 lo convierte en un comando normal. *'Senkuu de la Ashura (lucha contra el demonio intermitente de aire):' Akuma/Gouki con ki gran control, puede deformar las fases a través de su oponente, izquierda o derecha. Su animación guión es arrancado de esto. *'Hyakki Shuu (asalto de cientos de demonios):' Variable de vuelo de Akuma/Gouki mover, toma un pequeño salto y es capaz de realizar estos movimientos a mixup es oponentes al aplicar presión.... **'Hyakki Gouzan (cien demonios potente Slash):' Cuando Akuma/Gouki entradas nada durante la Hyakki Shuu, él terrenos con una patada de diapositiva radicales golpear bajo. Ahora tiene efectos de fuego púrpura que se aplican a todos los seguimientos de Hyakki Shuu. **'Hyakki Gousai/Goushou (cien demonios Pierce Smash/potente poderosa)-' Akuma/Gouki pierce golpea al oponente durante la Hyakki Shuu. Golpea la sobrecarga. **'Hyakki Goujin (cien demonios potente Blade):' Ataque de patada de buceo. Básicamente una versión de Hyakki Shuu de Tenma Kuujinkyaku. Golpea la sobrecarga. **'Hyakki Gou Tsui' (Cien demonios accidente potente): Aire lanzar el ataque, se puede realizar si oponente Salta junto a Akuma/Gouki o cuando les cae cerca de ellos que piledrive con un éxito en cabeza del enemigo en la rodilla de Akuma/Gouki. Utilizado como un tiro de graduación si oponente obtiene a defensiva del otros UPS de seguimiento. Asistencia *'Α (proyectil): Gou Hadouken (fuerte oleada puño) -' Se activa una explosión de ki de sus manos, dicho que el "Hadouken original". *'Β (antiaérea): Gou Shouryuuken (fuerte aumento Dragon Fist)' -un ataque de uppecut creciente que hace varios accesos, dice que la "Shouryuuken original" con el "toque de asesinato". *'Γ' (expansión): Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku (Tornado roza aire pierna) - un vuelo girando patada ataque sobre un eje de rotación, si utiliza en el aire, el L / una versión se mueve en un arco, mientras que la versión de H/C vuela, al igual que de Ryu. Una versión mejorada de la original Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. Como en los juegos originales de pre-MVC3, este movimiento deportivo efectos de iluminación. Hyper Combos *'Messatsu Gou Hadou' (nivel 1): Akuma/Gouki dispara un rayo llamas de Qì desde sus manos. Ahora se puede realizar en el aire. *'Tenma Gou Zankuu' (nivel 1): Akuma/Gouki Salta y dispara muchos "Zankuu Hadouken" desde sus manos. En MVC3, Akuma/Gouki ahora puede realizar esto en tierra y aire, y si los dos botones que se utilizan son pulsados, Akuma/Gouki realiza una Messatsu Gou Hadou en su lugar. *'Messatsu Gou Shouryuu' (nivel 1): Akuma/Gouki realiza múltiples "Gou Shouryuukens" sobre el adversario, quemandolos. Una versión más fuerte del "Shouryuu Reppa" los maestros de Ken. *'Messatsu Gou Rasena' (nivel 1): Un "Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku" al alza en aumento que aspira al adversario. Aparece en SFIII y MVC2 y es una versión mejorada de "Tatsumaki Gou Rasena" en SFIV y SSFIV utilizados por Gouken. *'Messatsu Gou Senpuu' (nivel 1) : Una versión aérea de "Messatsu Gou Rasun", aparece en SFIII y MVC2. *'Shun Goku Satsu' (nivel 3): Súper de marcas. Akuma/Gouki plantea entonces deformaciones a través de Ashura Senkuu hacia el oponente de agarrarles. La pantalla parpadea con luz y ataques violentos se ven 'como el poderío de los 16 infiernos bombardean el enemigo' mientras que la pantalla es ocultada. Akuma/Gouki y el oponente a aparecer, con el oponente boca abajo en el suelo cubierto de llamas violetas y es la quema de los caracteres kanji para 'cielo' en el fondo (esto ocurre del oponente es K.O.ed desde el ataque). Este movimiento es desbloqueables en todas las apariciones y ahora pasa mucho más rápido que en anteriores entregas que incluyen Akuma/Gouki. Proyectil 2 de Akuma, Hyper mueve parecen tener diferentes versiones de uno a otro. Una forma de los Hyper Combos tiene Akuma repetidamente disparar bolas de fuego normales de tamaños (o ligeramente más grandes) en una gama de algo más grande de la pantalla, mientras que las otras funciones más como "Shinkuu Hadoken" de Ryu, disparando un único haz grande en el adversario. También funciona como un contador de movimiento (puede interrumpa Hyper Combos). Canción de Akuma es un remix de su jefe secreto lucha desde su primera aparición en Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Música de escenario La música principal de Akuma es una versión remix del tema musical para su combate como jefe secretoYouTube — Street Fighter II Turbo - Akuma Stage Theme durante su primera aparición en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994). X-Men Vs Street Fighter OST, T19 - Theme of Gouki|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' Marvel Super Heroes Vs Street Fighter-Theme of Akuma|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Akuma|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Curiosidades *Fue considerado como el primer personaje en debutar en la saga crossover Marvel vs. Capcom, ya que es un personaje secreto en el videojuego X-Men: Children of the Atom, lo que lo convierte en el primer personaje de Street Fighter/Capcom en aparecer en un videojuego relacionado con Marvel. *Akuma ha aparecido de alguna forma o forma en todos los videojuegos de la saga, esto incluye como la versión 'Ryu Completamente Cargado' en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes y como parte del conjunto de movimientos de Anita en el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes. *En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' su voz es nuevamente interpretada por el seiyū Taketora, quien ya lo había interpretado anteriormente en los videojuegos Street Fighter IV y Super Street Fighter IV. En idioma inglés, fue interpretado también otra vez por el actor Dave Mallow. *Akuma fue mostrado junto a Taskmaster en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, ya que ambos tienen estilos de combate de otros luchadores. Sin embargo, en el caso de Akuma es el estilo shoto abusado que comparte con otros varios personajes de ka saga Street Fighter (Ryu/Ken/Dan/Sean), mientras que Taskmaster tiene una mezcla de movimientos de lucha de los personajes de Marvel (en este videojuego específicamente, Captain America/Spider-Man/Hawkeye) debido a sus reflejos fotográficos. Akuma también usa su estilo en su máximo limite letal intacto. *Es uno de los cuatro personajes desbloqueables en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, junto con Sentinel, Hsien-Ko y Taskmaster. Para desbloquearlo, los jugadores deben obtener 2.000 puntos de jugador a través de jugar cualquiera de los modos (Arcade, Historia, Online, Misiones, etc). *Un diseño de ambos Akuma y Ryu puede encontrarse en el fondo del escenario 'Hand HQ'. *Es uno de los personajes jefes secundarios antes de lucha contra Galactus. Los otros personajes jefes secundarios son Doctor Doom, Albert Wesker y Dormammu. Sin embargo, sólo se luchara contra dos de estos y son elegidos al azar. *Es el único personaje (a excepción de Amaterasu por obvias razones) que no se dirige a 'ningún' personaje por su nombre real: **'¡Niño!' = personajes masculinos **'¡Niña!' = personajes femeninos **'¡Demonio!' = personajes inhumanos o tipo deidad (como Dormammu, Amaterasu, Firebrand o Shuma-Gorath) **'¡Marioneta!' = personajes manipulados/manipulables como Jill o Zero **'¡Basura!' = personajes fabricados como Nemesis o Sentinel **'¡Alimaña!' = Rocket Raccoon *Además de usar estos apodos insultantes, por alguna razón él se refiere a Amaterasu como 'demonio', que seria todo lo contrario de lo que ella es realmente (aunque si fue nombrada como el 'Demonio Blanco de la Muerte' por el clan Blockhead en el videojuego Ōkami 2006). *Al realizar sus movimiento Hyper Combo "Messatsu Gou Hadou" o "Tenma Gou Zankuu" en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, uno puede escuchar débilmente un sonido similar a los niños riendo mientras Akuma acumula energía. *Sus esquemas de color alternativos en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds se basan en el recurrente Shin Akuma alternativo 'rubio', Oni y una mezcla de cabello morado/keikogi rojo similar a otros esquemas que ha usado. Los últimos esquemas incluyen su aspecto de la saga Street Fighter III (con cabello canoso en la sienes), y su traje DLC con la pre-orden del videojuego es Cyber-Akuma. *Su frase de victoria contra Wolverine es una referencia a papel e este último en la historia 'The Twelve' en los cómics de X-Men, y consecuentemente siendo el verdadero personaje jefe final del videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter:'' 'Apocalypse once deemed you worthy of being his Horseman of Death? I really must beg to differ' ('¿Apocalypse alguna vez te consideró digno de ser su Jinete de la Muerte? Realmente debo rogar por diferir'). *Su secuencia final le muestra señalando no queda nadie que pueda ser su rival en la tierra y se prepara para viajar a través de la galaxia para así encontrar un rival digno, dejando atrás los cuerpos inconscientes de Ryu, Wolverine, Captain America, Chun-Li y Spider-Man. Sprites *'X-Men: Children of the Atom' Archivo:Akuma_stance.gif *'Saga Marvel vs. Capcom' Archivo:Akuma-stance-sfa.gif *'Marvel Super Heroes''' (cameo) Archivo:Ani-akuma2.gif Vídeos Akuma Intro - MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 UMVC3 Akuma Quotes (W Eng & Jap Voices) Enlaces externos *Akuma en Street Fighter Wiki (español) *Akuma en Capcom Database (inglés) *Akuma en Wikipedia (español) Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Capcom Categoría:Personajes de MvsC3 Categoría:Personajes de MvsC2 Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Personajes de MSH vs SF Categoría:Personajes de X-Men vs Street Fighter Categoría:Personajes de X-Men: COTA Categoría:Personajes Ocultos Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Alineacion Neutral